Make Him Beg
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Sequel to Make Her Beg: Hermione returns the favour


Make Him Beg

"Diabolical witch."

"It's only fair love."

"I don't see how."

"Thankfully I do." Sirius chuckled throatily, his hands willingly bound to the headboard. The things he did for this woman. Ever since he'd re-enacted Hermione's sex scene she'd been obsessed with the idea of tying him up. Of course he loved the idea but he wasn't going to tell her that, it was more fun to see what she could come up with to convince him of said endeavor. Naturally his bookworm didn't play nice but watching her in the racy red and black lace set with garters that he'd bargained her into, it was definitely worth it. Hermione straddled his stomach, the heat coming from her core had him squirming a little. She giggled wickedly, "Do you know what the best part is?"

"Tell me," Sirius invited.

She leaned over him, resting their foreheads against each other, "There's no script, I can do whatever I please."

"Just don't kill me love," Sirius strained his head to peck her nose.

Hermione laughed quietly, "Now where would the fun be in that?" Before he could respond, she covered his mouth with hers. She broke away, pressing soft kisses to his neck and chest. Sirius sighed only to yelp as she suddenly twisted his nipples. He looked down to see her wink cheekily at him, still lapping her way down his stomach. Finally she reached where he needed her most but knew he wouldn't be getting what he wanted just yet. Hermione sat up and stroked it, pretending to contemplate what she wanted to do. "Hmmm decisions, decisions."

Sirius flung his head back against the pillows, "Please love, don't torture me."

"Why? Because you were so giving when it was my turn?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I know what I want but you're not quite hard enough for it. Only one way to fix that," Hermione lowered her mouth to hover just above the head of his cock, "tell me when you're ready to come, understand?" When she got no response she slapped his thigh a bit sharply, "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sirius gasped. The slap wasn't painful but had enough sting to get him even harder. Since when did his girlfriend have a dominatrix side and why was he only finding out now?!

"Good boy," Hermione taunted before carefully sucking on the tip. Very slowly, she began taking more, flexing her fingers around the rest. Finally she had him in completely and flexed her tongue while fondling his balls.

Sirius nearly came then and there but managed to hold on and get out, "Close…"

Hermione immediately let him go, "You're good at following orders aren't you? Is that what you like?" She crawled back up to hover tantalising over him, "How fucking hot does it make you knowing you're at my mercy? Answer me!"

"So hot," Sirius couldn't believe this was happening but it turned him on like nothing else. "You can't imagine how much I want to fuck you right now."

"Well you're just going to have to wait a bit," Hermione crooned. "I'm still having my fun." She slid off the bed and deliberately slid off her thong. She knew Sirius wouldn't get what she was going to do and toyed with him. She got back on his stomach, facing him, so that his cock touched her ass and rubbed him from behind. Then Hermione turned and laid down on him, bringing her cunt flush against his length. Holding it right against her, she slid herself along him, the head brushing against her clit just right. Sirius never imagined she would do this to him, with every pass he was hopeful that she take him but was disappointed when it didn't. Her hot, slick folds teased him and he could feel all the juices cover him.

"Fuck Hermione," Sirius panted. "Let me in baby, I want to be in you." But Hermione paid him no heed, her climax was already close at hand and she pressed him harder against her core, grinding on it until she came and with that Sirius's control snapped. "DAMMIT MIONE! IF YOU DON'T START NOW I'LL - "

"You'll do what?" Hermione challenged. She turned over to look him in the eye, "You're forgetting who's in charge here." He just growled at her, thrashing against his bindings. Smirking she got up again and sunk down on him at last. Sirius bucked up, using his feet to help lever him and thrust into her madly. Hermione could barely keep up with him and the tension was building rapidly in her gut. Sirius suddenly hit the right spot and the intense rush washed over her, robbing her of her strength.

She collapsed on his chest and barely heard him croak, "My hands." Hermione blindly reached up to tug the fabric loose and in flash she was on her back, Sirius pummeling her madly. She had been so out of body, she didn't even realise that he was still hard. Sirius pinned her hands down with his own, "Fucking little tease, I'll show you who's in charge. Come for me," Hermione shook her head obstinately, refusing to acknowledge the growing swell of heat, "no? You won't come? Stubborn witch, I said come!" He ploughed into her, managing to catch her nipple to suck on. That did it. Hermione came and couldn't stop, she felt herself swooning and was only partially aware of him releasing inside her. After a few moments, the heat cooled and their minds cleared. Sirius gathered her in his arms, both of them breathing like they'd run a marathon. Sirius stroked Hermione's curls and kissed her head, "We HAVE to do that again."

Hermione tilted her head back and smiled at him. A giggle burst from her and he chuckled until they were laughing out loud. Hermione kissed his chest, "Next time I want a crop. You seemed to like the spanking."

"My god I've created a demon," Sirius faux-groaned.

"Your own personal one," she said rather merrily. "What will you do?"

Sirius traced her body, pushing her back into the mattress, and grumbled lowly, "Enjoy it."


End file.
